


Kiss With A Fist

by Cottonstones



Series: Friction Verse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Crying, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: Vernon admittedly might have been a little too into getting slapped during Scare to Care.





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by how into Vernon was about being slapped on the livestream.

“Hey,” Brian says, his hand coming out to grab at Vernon’s elbow, stopping the man in his tracks as he heads towards the bathroom of the office. Vernon had been zoned out and not paying attention to much, so Brian’s sudden touch startles him, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Shit,” Vernon mumbles, swallowing down the handful of skittles he had popped in his mouth. Arin had felt bad that the ones Vernon usually liked to snack on had been tainted and mixed with M&M’s, so he had added a fresh pack for Vernon to the shopping list. Now Vernon had a hidden jar of the candy tucked away in a drawer of his desk for when he’s feeling low on energy and needs a pick-me-up, “You fucking scared me dude.” 

“Sorry,” Brian says, though he doesn’t really sound sorry at all. His mouth twitches up into the hint of a smile, something malicious hidden under the surface, and Vernon feels himself tense up, “I just wanted to say I caught some of Scare to Care over the weekend.” 

“Oh,” Vernon says, “Cool.” The charity livestream had ended not even twenty-four hours ago and Vernon had come into work today - albeit an hour or two late - despite getting maybe six hours of sleep tops over the course of the weekend. He knew it was worth it, the charity holding a big place in his heart, the symbol carried permanently on his skin. 

“Yeah,” Brian says, and his hand is still on Vernon’s elbow, his fingertips hot points of contact where they hold on to him, “You guys did a good job. Sorry I couldn’t have been there to help out.” 

“Next time,” Vernon says, “You can have whatever block of time you want.” He forces himself to meet Brian’s eyes, to hold his intense gaze. You can never quite tell what Brian is thinking, at least Vernon can’t; you would think maybe he’d be better at it considering he and Brian have fallen into a weird situation of occasionally hooking up. The frequent sex didn’t magically make Vernon understand Brian better; maybe he understood how to get Brian off, how to let Brian get him off, but he still didn’t know how to decipher the quiet gazes Brian gave. Like right now, when he could positively see the gears turning in Brian’s mind. 

What Vernon does notice is the way that Brian’s eyes go warm and heated, the way he slides into a ‘character’ of sorts. Maybe that’s what makes him so good at portraying Ninja Brian, the damn near seamless way he can become someone else in a matter of seconds. 

“I saw you had some fun on the stream too,” Brian says, and his voice is different, not stern but also not his usual tone. It’s something low, a voice that makes Vernon’s stomach flush hot and his dick stir with interest in his jeans. 

“I-uh,” Vernon stumbles, mesmerized by Brian’s eyes, by the way his hand is so damn hot on Vernon’s skin. The touch isn’t rough, isn’t anything forceful. Vernon could break away if he wanted to, but fuck, why would he want to? 

“If you wanted to get slapped so badly why didn’t you just ask?” Brian says. 

All the air is sucked from Vernon’s chest. He lets out a small noise between a gasp and a sigh. A lot of shit happened on the stream and often Vernon thinks he lets too much of himself come out for public consumption; he lets things get too real, and then he feels vulnerable, spread thin with no pieces of himself that are private. 

The stream sort of felt like that. The suggestion of a slap had been a joke but he ran with it, his mind wild, body craving the feeling of being punished in front of his friends, in front of strangers. He didn’t want to make it weird or to make Erika uncomfortable, but the stinging pain had done wonders for him. It made him jittery, made his adrenaline run sky-high, made him crave more. 

He’d tried to push it out of his mind and he absolutely forbid himself from jerking off to the memory of the sharp bite of pain, the way his face felt hot, how he felt out of control. Fuck, just thinking of it was getting him hard. He wanted to feel that way again and judging by Brian’s words maybe he knew that. 

“I…um…” Vernon licks his lips. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to ask for it? Should he ask for it? Their first sexual encounter was in the bathroom of the office and the subsequent ones happened in and out of the building, but by now Vernon was no stranger to late evening trysts with Brian after everyone else had gone home. 

“If you aren’t comfortable that’s fine, if I read this all wrong and you’re not into it, it’s okay, just tell me,” Brian says, his tone going soft around the edges and his fingers rubbing at Vernon’s wrist, “ _But_ if you’re looking for someone you can trust, someone you want to slap the shit out of you…well, I’m right here.” 

Brian’s voice is close and breathy and Vernon’s head swims. Fuck. He’s half-hard in his jeans and Brian’s fingers are thick around his wrist. He swallows and Brian is staring at him so intently that it’s hard to think straight. 

“Here?” Vernon asks, embarrassed by the way his own voice has gone thick with arousal, “Right now?” He imagines Brian’s hand against his face, Brian hitting him harder than Erika could. Fuck. He can’t deny the idea appeals to him on every level. 

“If you want it,” Brian says, “If you’re comfortable with it.” 

Vernon glances around as if to double-check that they are all alone in the office. He knows they are. Everyone else had gone home by now and Vernon was staying late to make up for coming in later than usual this morning. He hadn’t realized Brian was hanging around, and if he did, Vernon wasn’t sure why unless it was for this exact reason, to bring up this new kink to him. 

He nods once, curt, licks his dry lips, but he knows that Brian will want verbal confirmation, “Yes, yeah, I want it…holy shit…I do want it, Brian.” 

Brian grins sly and smug and that heat blossoms in Vernon’s stomach. The fingers touching at Vernon’s wrist curl loosely there, the pads of Brian’s fingers pressing up against Vernon’s pulse point. Brian tugs once, tilting his head back towards the revamped recording room. Vernon’s legs feel like jelly but he forces them to work, to follow as Brian leads him through the office. 

Shit, was he really going to do this? Vernon knew he could be impulsive. Hell, that’s the whole reason he got the nipple piercings that began this whole mess. If he found something he liked he kept finding himself drawn back to it, like a moth circling the flame that could so easily overtake him. With kinks he liked to research; it took a little of the fear out, but also a little of the fun. There was an aspect he really liked about giving up all the power to Brian. It worked well with their dynamic. He trusted Brian to give him what he needed but also to never push further than Vernon could take. 

The two of them slip into the recording room. It isn’t ideal and there’s the lingering smell of someone’s dinner in the room, but with the renovations in the office it’s arguably the most comfortable of the spots. The backside of the room has some open floor space with all the electronics and recording equipment up near the front. 

Brian’s fingers squeeze around Vernon’s wrist once before his hand is gone and Vernon focuses back in. Brian’s standing there in his pineapple printed button down and Vernon still doesn’t understand how easily Brian toes the line between dorky dad and sexy older gentleman “but whatever” it works for him and it’s too late to question it. 

Brian leans in and the air in the room gets tense, heady with anticipation. Brian’s hands find Vernon’s shoulders, holding him there as he dips into Vernon’s space and catches his mouth in a kiss. Vernon moans right away as he lets himself sink against Brian, lets his hands press against the warm firm surface of Brian’s chest. 

Brian is kissing him slow, their lips moving together like the two of them have all night. Shit, it could very well go that way if that’s what Brian wants. Vernon leaves a lot of things in Brian’s hands, like he’s removing pieces of himself and letting Brian carry them, hold onto them for safekeeping until Vernon’s ready to take himself back and rebuild. 

Vernon’s fingers flex against the cotton-y fabric of Brian’s shirt, his fingertips brushing the cool metallic buttons. Brian responds by opening his mouth a little wider, by teasing his tongue against the seam of Vernon’s lips and waiting until Vernon opens for him before he sinks his teeth into the soft meat of Vernon’s bottom lip. 

Vernon whines and his hips buck forward in response. The two of them are close enough that the simple movement has Vernon rubbing against Brian’s khaki short covered thigh. His cock is swelling in his jeans and that dizzy sort of feeling is setting in, where everything starts to feel so good that all the regular shit doesn’t matter.

Brian pulls back, “Don’t get too excited and come in your pants now.” He presses a kiss to Vernon’s jaw, the touch soft and affectionate and it makes Vernon’s eyelashes flutter, catches his breath in his throat, but then Brian’s touch shifts and his teeth sink into the soft skin of Vernon’s neck just under the line of his jaw and Vernon’s groaning loud and bright in the recording room. 

Brian pulls away and then his hands are at Vernon’s face and he’s gently easing off Vernon’s glasses. 

“Don’t want to break ‘em,” Brian says as he reaches past Vernon and sets his glasses on one of the deep wood shelves that line the back wall. 

Then Brian is back and his hands drift to Vernon’s shoulders but instead of holding on and drawing Vernon closer, he’s pressing down against them, urging Vernon to sink to his knees. The thought makes Vernon’s stomach flip but he goes easily without resistance, folding to his knees on the soft carpeted floor. 

His heart beats wildly in his chest and his dick aches in his jeans as he looks up at Brian, their new positions doing wonders to make it clear that this is real and this is going to happen. Vernon’s throat is dry and tight and he’s practically shaking with excitement. 

Brian inches forward so that the toes of his sneakers touch the tips of Vernon’s bent knees. He looks down at Vernon with a seriousness to his eyes. 

“You got a safeword in mind?” 

Vernon’s hands curl at his sides and he nods, “Yeah, um, pineapple?” He flushes at the admittance of his safeword. Brian’s mouth quirks up but he doesn’t tease Vernon which Vernon deeply appreciates. 

“I know we have the safeword…but…if we’re doing this I kind of…I don’t want you to hold back, okay? If we’re doing this I want to go full-force.” 

“You want me to beat you up?” Brian asks, the husky tone of his voice not missed by Vernon. 

“I just don’t want you to puss out on me.” 

Brian’s hand goes to Vernon’s head, knocking his snapback off and pushing his fingers through the longer hair on top of Vernon’s head. He tugs a little, enough to draw a grasp from Vernon. “I’m not going to hurt you, but I’m going to give you what you want. Don’t worry, V.” 

Vernon nods as best he can with Brian’s hands in his hair. Brian releases his head but he doesn’t move back, he stays right in front of Vernon and suddenly Vernon is all too aware of his face being level with Brian’s crotch. He can make out the none too subtle bulge that Brian is sporting but he’s glad that Brian’s turned on by this too, that Vernon isn’t the only one. 

“Okay,” Brian begins, his voice firm and serious, and it reminds Vernon that Brian was once a teacher, that commanding a room was his profession before making music was, “I’m going to give you one to start and you can tell me if it was too hard or too soft and we’ll go from there.” 

Vernon squares up on his knees, keeps his back pin-straight as he nods, “Okay.” 

Brian brings his hand up to Vernon’s face and presses against the side of his cheek as if to test the waters, to find where his hit will land. Vernon’s cock throbs in his jeans. A huge part of it for him is the anticipation, waiting for the strike to come. He can feel the sensation bubbling up in his belly as he waits for Brian to lay one on him. 

It happens quicker than Vernon had been anticipating. One second Brian is standing there, and the next he wheels back, and then his hand flies out and connects with Vernon’s cheek. The pain isn’t immediate, it takes a moment for Vernon’s body to comprehend what happened to him. His head whips to the side like it had when he’d been slapped by Erika, but Brian’s slap was more powerful. 

Then after a moment the pain comes. It’s bright and flaring along the right side of Vernon’s face. He’s shaking already, adrenaline surging through him. He sucks in a sharp breath feeling everything and nothing all at once. 

“How was that?” Brian asks and for a second, despite being the one that hit him, Vernon forgets that he isn’t alone in the room. He blinks and focuses on Brian, sees the careful look in Brian’s eyes as if he doesn’t want to let on how much he enjoyed that until he finds out if Vernon did. 

“Again,” Vernon says in lieu of a real answer, “Please?” 

The feeling is addictive. It makes Vernon feel alive, his body soaring and his nerves on edge. Pain sparks through him but it burns down his spine, makes him tingle, makes his dick throb in his pants. He wants to reach between his legs and squeeze himself to gain a little relief but all he can focus on is getting hit again by Brian. 

“That hard?” Brian asks.

Vernon nods, “Yes, it was perfect.” 

Brian nods and then he’s lining up his hand and Vernon gets that giddy sense of anticipation again. The twin pleasures of waiting and the already existing heat of pain twine together inside of him to create a perfect storm of ecstasy that could become addictive. 

Brian pulls back and then he’s hitting Vernon again in damn near the same place as before. The pain is more immediate this time around, it flares and burns across Vernon’s skin. The right side of his face aches but his dick is twitching, and Vernon can’t suppress the shiver that takes over him, the way he moans loud and open and _wanting_. 

“Fuck,” Brian says, “Your face is so red, Vernon.” He looks mesmerized and Vernon feels hot all over. 

Vernon’s mouth feels numb and his face stings but he’s undeniably turned on. He brings a shaky hand up and touches his left cheek, “Better give me some more to even it out.” 

“Jesus,” Brian says, “You sure?” 

“Fuck yes, fuckin’ hit me, Brian.” 

“Shit,” Brian hisses and he does the same thing as before, places his hand to know where it will land against Vernon’s face and then he pulls back and slaps Vernon on the left side. His head whips to the side and the pain ignites across the left of his face, his head spins, the sound of skin meeting skin is loud and sharp in the quiet of the room. 

Vernon plants a hand on the carpet in front of him and he wipes the dampness from his mouth where he’s drooling. Fuck, he’s really losing it, and he’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t already letting Brian slap the shit out of him as he gets off to it, so what else does he have to be embarrassed about? 

Brian’s foot worms between Vernon’s spread knees, the rubbery tip of his sneaker presses lightly against the hard bulge of Vernon’s dick. Vernon gasps and Brian increases the pressure so slightly, just enough that Vernon can feel the difference. 

“You’re getting hard from me hitting you. You like being hurt. You’re fucking rock hard, Vernon.” 

Vernon nods, his face red from pain and arousal.

Brian presses down a fraction more and there’s a jolt of pleasure laced with an uncomfortable buzz that spreads along the region of his crotch. Vernon gasps and he doesn’t miss the low growl that rumbles out of Brian’s chest. He looks up and catches Brian’s eyes, dark and heated, and Vernon is so, so glad to find this is doing something for him too. 

“You want me to hit you again?” 

“Y-Yes,” Vernon croaks out without a second of hesitation. His voice is shaking so badly, from the want or being overstimulated he isn’t sure. “Yes, please.” 

“I’m going to go on your left side again,” Brian says. 

Vernon sucks in a breath, tries to keep himself upright so there’s no chance Brian will miss. He feels that jittery sense of anticipation building again. He can’t wait. He needs that feeling, that bright and pure sting of pain flowing through him, the way it melts into pleasure, the way it makes his cock throb in his pants. 

Brian wheels back and he’s smacking Vernon on the left side of his face once again. This slap is harder than any other Brian has given; maybe he’s testing the waters, seeing if Vernon can take a little more than before, or maybe he sees Vernon teetering on that edge, ready to fall apart at a moment’s notice. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Vernon says, the words rough out of his mouth. His head spins and his vision goes blurry for a moment, like a quick blink. The pain is brighter now, harder to ignore but that just amps the pleasure for Vernon. The fact that he’s down here like this, on his knees, that he’s letting Brian slap the shit out of him with no concern of self-preservation. 

He’s trembling with energy and anticipation as he waits for another blow from Brian. When it doesn’t come right away Vernon looks up, praying that all of the sudden Brian didn’t change his mind. That Brian isn’t going to guide him this far and then leave him hanging. 

Brian’s a solid line in front of Vernon and he’s watching Vernon again with warm hungry eyes and a careful expression, one that appears blank but is just masking every real deep want under the surface. Maybe there were a few things Vernon has learned about Brian after all. 

“What-“ Vernon starts to ask but Brian had been waiting for the moment Vernon decides to speak to barrel over his question. 

“If you want me to hit you again I need to hear it from you,” Brian says. 

“I already told you I want you to hit me,” Vernon says. 

“Yeah, but I’m just not believing you really want it. It’s like you hardly care if I hit you or not. You gotta prove it to me.” 

A jolt of electricity zings down Vernon’s spine and he feels his belly flip-flop around. Goddamn Brian was so good at pushing him, so good at getting the widest cross-section of Vernon’s kinks imaginable. Vernon licks his lips as the first beginnings of shame wash over him.

“I want you to hit me, Brian, please.” 

Brian doesn’t move, not even one inch, not even a blink as he stares Vernon down. 

Vernon swallows, “Please, hit me, Brian…come on, I want you to do it. Please?” 

Again, nothing from Brian. 

Vernon feels his stomach lurch with the idea he has rolling in his head, his own push-back against Brian. 

“I want you to hit me, Daddy.” 

He can see the moment Brian’s eyes go darker than before and he can see when he’s won, at least for now, this small victory landing in his lap. Brian’s hand comes up and he smirks. 

“Daddy will absolutely hit you, Baby.” 

The build-up is lessened by Brian reeling back and slapping Vernon across the left side of his face for the third time in a row. The skin of his cheek feels like it’s on fire and Vernon moans in both pain and ecstasy. 

“What a nasty little boy I have,” Brian says, voice so rough and deep, “a dirty boy who wants me to slap him silly.” 

“Yes,” Vernon agrees and he can’t resist the way his eyes flutter closed, the way his fingers bite into the fabric of his jeans at his thigh, trying to keep from touching himself where he’s hard and aching. 

Vernon doesn’t even see the next one coming. He isn’t fully braced for it, and when Brian slaps him on the right side of his face Vernon loses his balance and topples with the strike, his upper body falling to the floor. Holy fucking shit that should not make him even harder than he already is, but it _does_. The complete lack of control and how he fell so easy, the proof of Brian’s strength over him is turning Vernon on like nothing else. 

“Vernon-“ Brian begins, clearly not anticipating that Vernon was going to fall, slipping from their scene, and breaking character, but Vernon doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want concern or for this to stop. He rights himself on wobbling arms, his head and face pounding with pain. 

“More,” Vernon says. 

“What?” Brian asks. 

“More,” Vernon repeats, “Hit me again, Brian, _please_.” 

Brian looks skeptical but he doesn’t hesitate to smack Vernon again, hitting him on the right cheek. Vernon’s skin burns, his body jolting in pain, but he feels so good, so hot, outside of himself in a weird and almost tunnel-vision kind of way where all he can focus on is chasing that feeling. His adrenaline is higher than it’s ever been before, his heart racing as hard as it does when he’s on one of his bike rides. He never wants to stop. 

“Again,” Vernon says, his voice shaking but demanding, and that usually isn’t how things go between the two of them, it isn’t usually Vernon taking control, but he can’t help it. He wants it so bad and Brian will give it to him if he asks nicely enough. 

“Yeah?” Brian asks, “You can take more? You’re not ready to be done yet?” He’s staying with Vernon, but he’s clearly asking if Vernon’s okay, the thread of concern lacing his words. 

Vernon nods, “I’m bad,” he says and he shivers, he inches his palm over to cup his bulge, “I’m so fucking bad and I _deserve_ this.” 

“Fuck,” Brian breathes and Vernon can see him squaring up, preparing to deliver another blow, “Fuck, here it comes, okay?” 

Vernon braces himself, nods, squeezes at his dick as it throbs insistently in his hand. Brian smacks him on the left cheek, trying not to hit Vernon in the same spot multiple times in a row, tying to spare some fraction of pain. 

The hit blossoms across his skin, making Vernon shiver, making him shamelessly grind the heel of his palm down against his clothed erection. Vernon feels himself approaching an end-point, where his resolve is weak and his desperation is higher than ever. He feels almost animalistic with how badly he wants and needs this from Brian, how he knows there is only so much more he can take but how he wants to push it right up to the very end. 

“Again?” Brian asks, “Do you want it again?” 

“Yes, please, please, again. More, beat the shit out of me, Brian, _fuck_.” 

“Jesus,” Brian moans and then he’s inching closer and his toes are touching at Vernon’s knees again. Then he’s winding up and slapping Vernon across the left side of his face for the second time in a row. Hard. It makes Vernon moan out into the room. He’s sweating and shaking and hurting all over, jumpy, but hard. Vernon looks at Brian and he doesn’t even have to ask, Vernon doesn’t even have to answer, the both know that Vernon isn’t done. 

The next slap is on the left side of Vernon’s face and by now Vernon’s lost count, but because Brian’s hit him on the same cheek three times in a row the pain is so much more intense. It stings right down to his bones and then, to his surprise, Vernon feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes, something crumbling inside of him to let out this primal reaction. 

Huge fat tears slide hot down Vernon’s already blisteringly warm face. Brian hesitates in front of him and Vernon sucks in a shuddering breath. 

“No, I’m good. I’m fine. This is good. I want more.” 

“I don’t know if I should,” Brian says, and it’s less about the game of getting Vernon to beg for it and more about believing he’s hit Vernon’s limits, but Vernon shakes his head, he bears down. 

“Hit me again. God, please, it feels so fucking good. I just want to be hit again. I want _you_ to do it. Please, fu-fucking _please_.” 

Vernon feels ashamed as he cries his way through his begging to be hit. He must look pathetic on his knees with a hard-on from hell, crying, red-faced, and begging for punishment. He wants to see himself, just for a moment; he wants to stand on the outside looking in and see the scene in front of him, burn it into every molecule of his body so he never forgets it. 

Brian hits him again, not as hard but on the left side for the fourth time and Vernon cries out, but then Brian is there and he’s slapping him again on the right without a beat of hesitation. Then he gets two in a row, both on the right, no break between them, and in between the pain and the loud smacking of skin meeting skin, he can hear Brian’s grunts of effort, how much he’s putting into this, how hard he’s working to give Vernon what he wants. 

Vernon gets one more in rapid succession, his face is on _fire_ and the pain is outshining the pleasure for once. Vernon raises a hand, feeling blissful despite still being fully hard. 

“P-Pine-“ he can’t even get the words out fully, his mouth feeling fat and numb, his speech slurring. 

Brian is dropping to his knees, and then he’s right in front of Vernon and he’s cradling Vernon’s face as gently as he can, but even this touch of kindness feels like too much contact right now. 

“I’m okay,” Vernon says, wiping at his tears, “I’m fine, Brian.” 

Brian removes his hands but he stays close by, “You’re beautiful.” 

“I’d tell you I was blushing but I don’t think my face could get any redder.” 

Brian’s hand finds Vernon’s and then he’s moving Vernon’s palm and brushing the hardness of his cock through his jeans. 

“What’s this?” Brian teases and he moves to undo Vernon’s pants. 

“W-Wait,” Vernon says and Brian freezes mid-movement, “Wait, I want to suck you off.” 

Brian moans his response, “Fuckin’ shit, really?” 

Vernon nods, “I want to feel you fuck my mouth.” 

“Goddamn Vernon,” Brian says, but he doesn’t argue; he sounds mildly impressed and Vernon feels good about that, another small victory. 

Brian pushes up to his feet and then he’s right in front of Vernon, his crotch level with Vernon’s face. He undoes his shorts and pushes them down his thighs along with his boxers, no preamble, just Brian’s cock jutting out hard and inviting. 

Vernon swallows, his face still burning, still screaming in pain, but he wants this too. He leans forward, wraps a hand around the base of Brian’s cock and listens to Brian hiss in pleasure. Vernon flicks his eyes up to look at Brian as he opens his mouth and licks over the dripping head. 

“Fuck,” Brian says. His hand finds Vernon’s hair and he cards his fingers through it lightly, his touches so soft and gentle compared to what they were before, “you did so good. My hand is aching so I know you have to be hurting, but you just took it. Fuck, you were so beautiful, Vern.” 

Vernon moans and he takes the head of Brian’s cock in his mouth, earning a gasp from Brian. He loves being praised as much as he does being punished, some odd signals in his brain that make him crave both; how sometimes it’s easier for him to accept the punishment than to listen to the good things people have to say, how he’s less embarrassed having Brian hit him than he is to listen to Brian tell him he’s beautiful. 

“And now you’re sucking me off with that cute red face. God, think you’ll have marks left over? My handprints on your skin? How are you going to explain that to the others? You’re going to wake up every day with marks on your skin that tell everyone what a giant slut you are. How you’re _my_ slut.” 

Vernon moans and he runs his tongue along the underside of Brian’s cock, making it easier to take in. Brian’s cock is a little bigger than average, thicker, and Vernon likes how it stretches his mouth, how he can’t take it as quick as he wants to. He bobs his head and wets the length, sucking hard as he sets his pace. 

For a second Brian’s fingers tighten in Vernon’s hair before he catches himself and resumes his gentle touches. “What a good boy for me. Letting me smack the hell out of you and then letting me fuck your face. You’re so good for me, Vernon.” 

Vernon’s free hand drifts to his cock. Brian’s words are too powerful, his voice so husky and deep, and Vernon can’t ignore the way his dick is throbbing with need between his legs. Brian doesn’t miss the movement because there are very few things in life that Brian misses. 

“Oh, you want to get off too? Well, you deserve it. Why don’t you get your dick out and jerk off as you blow me? Think you can handle that?” 

Vernon pulls back and lets Brian’s dick slide out of his mouth, wet and shiny and practically irresistible as it hangs in front of him. Vernon strokes Brian with the hand around the base of his dick, watching Brian twitch in his grasp. With his other hand he pops the button on his jeans and then tugs down the zipper. He has to release Brian’s cock to get his own pants and boxer-briefs down so he can free his own dick, which Vernon is half-way sure is harder than it’s ever been in his life. 

He spits into the palm of his hand before he strokes himself, mimicking the touch on Brian. Vernon shudders, groans as he finally touches himself after waiting for so long. His whole body is alert, so primed from the pain and the way Brian had put him through the motions. Everything feels so much more intense now. 

Brian’s hand is at the back of Vernon’s head, fingers rubbing over where the buzzed down section of Vernon’s fade begins. 

“Did you forget something?” Brian asks, urging Vernon’s head forward. 

Vernon lets himself be guided back to Brian’s cock and he opens his mouth and takes him in willingly. His eyes flutter closed and he hums around the dick in his mouth, catching that bitter taste of salt and pre-come on his tongue. 

Vernon’s hand is around his cock but he’s still as he sets his pace again along Brian’s dick. He’s so mesmerized by the taste, by the feeling of Brian so thick in his mouth, the way it feels like Brian has renewed him, made the entire world around him sharper, more focused. 

“Touch yourself, Vernon,” Brian reminds, “I want to see you.” 

It’s awkward for a moment as Vernon remembers he’s supposed to be getting himself off too. He touches his cock, squeezing around the base and stroking up to the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit. He groans and Brian’s hips roll forward, pressing his cock further into Vernon’s mouth, brushing the back of his throat. 

Vernon tries to go slow with himself, he wants to prolong this as best he can, not ready for it to end, but it’s hard when he feels more turned on than he has in years. Brian’s hand doesn’t leave the back of his head, guiding Vernon along his length, thick fingers scrabbling for purchase against the sleek buzzed down line of his hair. 

Vernon moans soft and light and embarrassingly needy with a cock in his mouth and his own dick in hand. He lets Brian press him down and the head of Brian’s cock brushes the back of his throat again. Vernon breathes harshly out of his nose, keeps his throat open so he doesn’t gag. His reflex isn’t super sensitive, maybe dulled by years of pepper consumption, and he presses himself down that much further, swallowing around the head and earning a moan from Brian. 

“G-Good boy,” Brian growls, “Fuck, Vernon, you’re so good to me.” 

Vernon whines and pulls back, hollows his cheeks as he moves faster, sucks that much more earnestly. His own pace on his dick has slowed down, too enraptured with the task of getting Brian off first, making him come, getting to taste it as Brian’s fills his mouth. 

Brian’s hand cups Vernon’s cheek and Vernon’s body jolts. His skin is sensitive and feverishly warm, uncomfortable to the touch. Brian isn’t forceful, he’s gentle, cradling lightly, but even the softest of touches feels like too much against Vernon’s beaten skin. 

“V-Vernon, you’re getting me close. Fuck.” 

Vernon moans and he speeds up, Brian’s hands falling from his face, pushing back into his hair, and before he even looks up he can feel Brian’s gaze locked on him so hot. Vernon keeps his eyes fixed to Brian’s, drinking in the heat, the way Brian’s mouth is red and his tongue slips out to slide over his bottom lip, the hunger that is so frank and apparent in Brian’s face. God. Vernon was in too deep, he couldn’t help it, and all he wanted was to get Brian off and make him come, to know he was responsible for it. 

“Fuck, fuck, Fu-“ Brian trails off into a groan and his fingers go tight in Vernon’s hair, his eyes falling closed as he comes. Vernon hums and then he feels the pulse of Brian’s cock twitching in his mouth, can feel the load that Brian gives him. Vernon is greedy and swallows it down, keeps sucking to milk every single drop he can from the older man. He only backs off when Brian makes a choked off noise, when he’s hissing and saying, “Enough, Vern.” 

Then Vernon is on his knees in front of Brian with Brian’s limp and glistening cock hanging there, Vernon’s own dick in hand, still shamelessly hard and needy, purpling at the tip with pre-come sliding down in fat droplets. He strokes himself once absentmindedly, whining at the sensation. He can taste Brian everywhere and it’s so good. 

“Fuck,” Brian says and he’s dropping to his knees. His hand is on Vernon’s chest urging him backwards so he’s sitting on his ass on the carpet. Brian is leaning over him like Vernon is some small prey that’s about to be finished off, “You’re so good,” Brian says. He moves his hand to Vernon’s dick, knocking Vernon’s hands away so he can wrap his own fingers around Vernon’s cock, “You’re so pretty when you’re all turned on.” 

Vernon moans. Brian’s touch is different, rougher, but surer, and more confident. He’s touching Vernon with intent, with the knowledge that his only aim in the world is to make sure Vernon is enjoying himself and that he comes as hard as Brian himself had. Vernon leans back on his hands, watching his cock fuck into the tight ring of Brian’s fist.

“You were so good for me today, you listened so well, you took everything I gave you and then some, Jesus, Vernon. You really impressed me.” 

Vernon whines low in his throat. He isn’t sure what to say. Brian is being sappy and affectionate now that he’s come and Vernon isn’t sure how to respond. 

“Want to see you come. I want to see my pretty little Vernon with come all over his chest and thighs. I want to see you all messy.” 

“Oh fuck, Brian, fuck.” The heat is so intense in Vernon’s stomach, every squeeze, every stroke, it makes him feel like he’s going to fall apart, like he’s going to melt right now into the carpet, disappear and die from this insane pleasure. 

He’s so close, and admittedly he’s felt close from the get-go, from the moment Brian pushed him to his knees and slapped the shit out of him. He’s all wound up and now he’s ready for that release, ready for the calm peaceful wrung out feeling that comes after finishing. 

“Brian, Brian, _Brian_ ,” Vernon chants, like it’s the only word he knows, like it’s all he can say. He arches and twitches and moans like a fucking slut as Brian jerks him off, Brian’s free-hand pressed against Vernon’s thigh to keep him from moving too much. 

Brian pulls back and lays a small slap to the sensitive skin of Vernon’s inner thigh. It’s nothing compared to when he was slapped across the face, but the surprise of it, the delicate and intimate place, it makes Vernon moan and arch his hips and then he’s coming, shooting ropes of come over Brian’s fist and as Brian wanted, over his own chest and bare thighs. 

For a moment, the world spins out of control and Vernon is gone. It’s a split-second of time where he’s blank with ecstasy and numb from the entire world. When he focuses back in, comes back to himself, it’s peaceful and quiet and Vernon feels beyond spent. His arms shake with the effort of keeping his top half upright. He gives in to the urge and lies on his back on the carpet, staring at the ceiling, counting the beats of his heart as it finally begins to slow down. 

Then there’s a body next to his and it’s Brian, laid on his side and staring at Vernon. 

“Are you alright?” Brian asks. 

“Yeah,” Vernon croaks, his throat dry, “I could use some water though.” 

“You got it,” Brian says, and then he’s up and padding from the room, leaving Vernon in a quiet moment to recover. With the adrenaline fading and the warm afterglow of his orgasm filling him up Vernon can feel the pain of their session brighter than before. Maybe he had asked for too much? Pushed too far? He wanted everything that Brian gave him, but he can’t help but feel like he’ll pay for that choice in the next couple of hours. 

Brian’s back and his presence is a welcomed distraction. Vernon sits himself up and his body aches, like he’s been through the wringer, like he’s run a damn marathon or some shit. Brian hands him a cup of water along with two bright orange pills. 

“Aspirin,” Brian says, “I thought we should get a jump on any pain.” 

Vernon swallows down the pills with a gulp of water and sits quietly next to Brian. He’s always a bit reflective after sex, and this time in particular felt like he was giving away a big piece of himself, that he showed his most vulnerable side. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a warm hand rubbing lightly at his back. 

“I brought an icepack too,” Brian says, showing Vernon the Kirby shaped icepack that he’d grabbed from the office fridge, “in case you wanted it.” 

“Sounds good,” Vernon says. He watches as Brian gingerly leans forward and presses the cool pack to Vernon’s red cheek. 

“How’s that?” 

“Better,” Vernon says. He can’t help but smile at the way Brian is attending to him, how gentle and soft he’s being compared to what Vernon asked of him a mere hour ago. 

“How do you feel after that?” Brian asks, “I know it was intense.” 

“Yeah, it was, but I liked it...um…a lot, so don’t worry too much, okay? I asked you for it.” 

“I know that,” Brian says. He traces a finger along the shell of Vernon’s ear. It’s surprisingly tender and it makes Vernon shiver in response. 

“Is it weird I kind of want to just lie here and sleep a while?” Vernon asks, setting the glass of water on one of the shelves behind his head, “I just don’t feel like moving yet.” 

“Not weird,” Brian says. 

“Good.” Vernon settles down on his back on the carpet and then a second later Brian is there, hand rubbing small circles against Vernon’s stomach through his t-shirt, the icepack on the shelf next to the glass of water. 

Vernon hums and lets his eyes fall closed, lets his hand settle on top of Brian’s. 

“Thanks, Bri,” Vernon whispers in the quiet of the room. 

“Anytime,” Brian says and he presses a kiss to Vernon’s clothed shoulder.


End file.
